Morning Addiction
by Caramellia
Summary: Hanya tentang kehidupan rumah tangga KAISOO, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Pertengkaran kecil mereka dan pagi yang manis. Bad Summary author newbie nggak bisa bikin summary. EXO. KAISOO. GS. MARRIED LIFE. ONESHOT. DONT LIKE, JUST CLOSE. NO PLAGIAT. NO BASH. Need more review..
**Morning Addiction**

 **GS/ONESHOT/T/MARRIED LIFE**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo/girl, Kim Jongin and Other**

 **NO BASH/NO PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE JUST CLOSE**

 **WARN: Typo's, gaje, abal**

 **Happy Reading, Guys... ^^**

Matahari baru saja muncul ketika seorang pria dengan kulit tan membuka tirai jendelanya. Ia tersenyum melihat wanita yang tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ah masa-masa yang menyenangkan untuk pasangan muda yang sedang manis-manisnya (seharusnya). Kyungsoo mengeliat pelan saat sebuah tangan dingin mengelus pipinya lembut. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap lucu membuatnya makin mengemaskan. "Selamat pagi love.. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan smile eyesnya. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi istrinya lembut.

"Pagi.. Tentu saja semalaman kau memelukku" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Kau bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sayangnya iya.. Maafkan aku love" pria itu kini beralih mengelus surai dark brown Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf bukannya kau setiap hari memang pergi bekerja.. Oh jangan lupa sehari setelah kita menikah kau meninggalkanku untuk meeting" Kyungsoo menutup matanya lagi dan mengacuhkan pria yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Oh ayolah love jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu.. Aku janji weekend depan aku akan dirumah bersamamu, menemanimu"

"Oh ayolah love jangan terus berjanji. Aku tau janjimu akan kembali kau langgar seperti biasanya.. " Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada sama seperti yang diucapkan oleh suaminya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat menyukai moment-moment seperti ini walaupun setiap pagi selalu sama. Kyungsoo bangun setelah sang suami, kemudian mereka akan berdebat selalu seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu untuk sarapan dibawah" akhirnya pria itu beranjak berniat meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memungunginya.

Kyungsoo bangkit kemudian memeluk prianya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas "your morning kiss love. Aku akan sangat menyesal jika melupakannya" ucap Kyungsoo pipinya merona.

Suaminya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya. "Oh God, kenapa kau selalu terlihat sangat cantik ketika bangun tidur jika setiap bangun kau seperti ini maka aku akan terlambat setiap hari" mendengar ucapan suaminya Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mengecup bibir kissable itu sekilas. Suaminya akan membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo kemudian mereka akan tertawa. Sekali lagi hanya kecupan ringan.

Hampir setiap pagi Jongin yang akan menyiapkan sarapan meskipun hanya roti dengan isian telur ataupun selai. Kyungsoo hanya akan membuatkan kopi atau teh untuk Jongin karena Jongin tidak akan melupakan kopi pagi buatan Kyungsoo. Setelah sarapan Kyungsoo akan mengantar Jongin sampai depan pintu dan jangan lupakan kecupan manis dipipi Jongin dan kecupan lembut di kening Kyungsoo.

Setelah Jongin berangkat, Kyungsoo akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan rumah dan bersantai tentu saja. Musim penghujan datang lebih cepat hari ini hujan turun dari pagi dan hingga petang masih belum reda. Kyungsoo sedang bosan bahkan sangat sangat bosan. Ia tengah terduduk disofa sambil menatap hujan yang membuat jendelanya mengembun. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengirim pesan untuk suaminya namun tidak ada balasan. Panggilannya juga tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memainkan game diponselnya hingga ia tidur.

•••

Hari sudah pagi ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tak menemukan suaminya disampingnya. Kyungsoo bangun dan memeriksa kamar mandi mungkin suaminya mandi. Namun wanita bermata bulat ini harus kecewa ketika melihat kamar mandinya kering itu artinya belum ada yang mandi. Kyungsoo mencari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi suaminya dan kekecewaannya semakin menjadi. 'Apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku?' batin Kyungsoo.

*flashbackon

 _Pria itu mencoba mengusik istrinya yang sedang tertidur dengan menciumi pipinya. Kyungsoopun akhirnya membuka matanya malas bukan tersenyum Kyungsoo memukul suaminya dengan keras._

 _"Ya! Jonginah kenapa kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku tanpa kabar. Kau tau aku menunggu 2 jam dan kemana ponsel sialanmu sampai-sampai tidak menghubungiku? Apa susahnya sekedar mengirim pesan hah?! Atau kau bertemu dengan wanita lain hingga kau lupa bahwa kau punya istri hah?!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat mengucapkan semuanya hingga ia terengah. Entahlah sepertinya nyawanya terkumpul sangat cepat hingga bisa langsung berteriak begitu bangun tidur. Jongin hanya menunduk kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo._

 _"Maafkan aku tidak menghubungimu ponselku mati dan aku tidak punya waktu ada masalah yang darurat kemarin dan.." belum sempat Jongin menjelaskan Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya. "Dan pekerjaanmu selalu nomer 1,menikahlah dengan pekerjaanmu kalau begitu. Kau tau aku menunggu bukan hanya sekali tuan Kim yang terhormat" Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca dan Jongin hanya mampu membuang nafasnya keras. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini dulu nyonya Kim? Aku belum pikun jika waktu itu kau tidak keberatan dengan kesibukanku?" Jongin melunak. Kyungsoo baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika ponsel Jongin berdering, Jongin menjauh dan menerima panggilannya._

" _Terserah tuan kim, terserah aku tidak peduli sana kau menikahlah dengan pekerjaanmu saja. Dan aku juga akan kembali bekerja" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya yang memburu karena terus marah dan berteriak. Salahkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak jika bertemu suaminya itu._

 _Ia terisak, sungguh ia sangat kesal sekarang ini bagaimana bisa suaminya itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka memang masih baru berumah tangga, usia pernikahan mereka baru saja menginjak bulan ke tiga. Selama 3 tahun berpacaran sebelum akhirnya menikah. Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya adalah wanita yang mandiri merasa sedikit iri bahkan egonya kembali muncul. Kyungsoo sudah melepas karirnya dan menuruti permintaan suaminya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Jika begini lebih baik Kyungsoo menerima tawaran sunbaenya untuk kembali menjadi mengeluti dunia jurnalistiknya. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah seorang presenter sebuah program berita bahkan kadang ia harus terjun langsung ke lapangan karena kadang ia juga menjadi reporter._

 _Jongin kembali ke kamar setelah menerima panggilannya. Jongin tahu dan tidak tuli bahwa wanitanya sedang menangis saat ini. Teriakannya barusan Jongin dengar. Tapi Jongin tidak mau membuat keadaan semakin buruk jadi.._

 _"Soo, aku berangkat. Jangan tunggu aku malam ini aku pulang terlambat" ya itulah yang akhirnya ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. "Dan aku mencintaimu.." lirihnya._

 _Sepeninggalan Jongin,Kyungsoo menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi siapa tahu dongkol dihatinya bisa enyah. Tak lama ia, piyama yang tadi melekat ditubuh Kyungsoo sudah berganti menjadi dress biru langit tanpa lengan. Tanpa butuh waktu lama kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk di belakang kemudinya._

 _Mobil Kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu cafe yang terlihat cukup sepi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk dan senyumnya merekah ketika menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan dress putih tengah melambaikan tangan padanya._

 _"Mianhae, membuat eonni menunggu" Kyungsoo menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi cafe itu. Sementara wanita didepannya hanya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.  
"Masi bertengkar dengan Jongin? Kyung, kau pikirkan dulu sebelum benar-benar mengambil pekerjaan ini. Jongin pasti marah besar" saran wanita berdimple didepan Kyungsoo  
"Semakin parah, tapi Yixing eonni aku benar-benar tidak terima Jongin memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku bosan eonni, seharian dirumah menunggunya pulang hingga aku ketiduran. Aku benci menunggu eonni, bahkan tadi pagi dia langsung berangkat tanpa penjelasan apapun padahal aku sedang menangis" Kyungsoo terengah karena panjangnya ucapan dan kesal yang masih saja belum hilang. "Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini eonni, kapan aku bisa mulai?" _

_Yixing hanya menghela nafas melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap adiknya ini kembali keras kepala "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dan aku tidak akan membantumu kalau Jongin marah. Besok datanglah jam 8 pagi" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yixing._

 _Dan besok paginya,Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan Jongin dirumah. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak menghubungi suaminya. Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum dibibir hearshapenya mengingat pagi ini ia tidak melihat suaminya lagi. Jauh di dasar hati Kyungsoo ia merindukan suaminya itu. Sangat merindukannya. Tapi sekali lagi ego mengalahkannya. Tanpa kecupan manis,tanpa tawa Jongin ah Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di selimut seharian. Semangatnya menguap tanpa kebiasaan mereka. Kyungsoo memoles make up tipis diwajahnya sebelum memulai hari pertamanya bekerja._

 _Kyungsoo sedang memakai sepatunya saat pintu rumah terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pria dengan keadaan kacau masuk rumah. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut._

" _Aku pulang" Jongin berucap pelan "Mau kemana? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi?" Jongin melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri berdiri "Kerja" jawaban pendek yang terdengar dingin._

" _Kau.. kau bekerja? Dimana? Kyungsoo, bukankah kau sudah berjanji kalau kau tidak akan bekerja lagi?" nada bicara Jongin terdengar lebih dingin dari Kyungsoo._

" _Aku tidak mau berdebat Jongin, aku sudah terlambat. Istirahatlah" Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin sedikitpun._

*Flashback off

Dan sudah 3 hari Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah setelah kejadian itu. Pesan dan panggilan Kyungsoo jika tidak ada satupun yang dibalas ataupun dijawab. Kyungsoo berencana menemui Jongin ke kantor hari ini. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jongin jika tidak ingin masalah mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan langkah berat, Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sambil merendamkan diri pada _bathup_ Kyungsoo berfikir apa tidak sebaiknya dia membawakan bekal makan siang juga? Walaupun terkesan seperti menyuap suaminya dengan makanan tapi akan Kyungsoo lakukan.

* _Other Side_

Keadaan Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Sudah seperti pengguna obat-obatan yang sedang sakau. Lingkar matanya hitam, dengan wajah yang kusut. Jongin mencoba menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja. Jongin tidur di kantor ngomong-ngomong setelah sebelumnya bermalam di mobil. Baju? Jongin akan meminta kakaknya sekaligus atasan Jongin untuk membawakannya.

Jongin ingin sekali pulang tapi jika marah Kyungsoo belum reda bisa-bisa Jongin hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Jongin hafal betul bagaimana istrinya jika sedang marah, pasti dia tidak ingin melihat objek atau orang yang membuatnya marah. Jongin memang keterlaluan beberapa minggu terakhir ini, pekerjaannya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya hingga ia melupakan ponselnya dan berakhir dengan tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo. Membiarkan istrinya menebak-nebak dan mencurigai Jongin dengan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau mau sampai kapan melamun disana hah? Sungguh keadaanmu menyedihkan Jonginaah" sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatan melamun Jongin. Kim Junmyeon kakak Jongin sudah berdiri sambil membawa paper bag yang diyakini Jongin adalah baju untuknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan Kyungsoo? Tidak memberi penjelasan malah kabur, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu. Ah kalian ini membuatku berpikir untuk tidak cepat menikah. Kalian itu seperti abg labil yang baru pertama pacaran, tidak dewasa sama sekali padahal kalian sudah menikah" kesal Junmyeon yang menjadikan Jongin menutup telinganya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa malah menutup telingamu. Cepat bersiap hadiri meeting dengan manager cabang baru jam 9" Junmyeon melempas paper bagnya dan pergi dari ruangan Jongin.

•••

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Jam makan siang Jongin sudah lewat 5 menit dan Kyungsoo yang berencana memberi kejutan justru terlambat. Setelah menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat ruangan Jongin berada, Kyungsoo berlari kecil agar segera tiba di ruangan suaminya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuklah.. " Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin dari dalam. Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi. Bagaimanapun ini akan menjadi situasi yang cukup awkward karena mereka sedang marahan.

"Hai Jonginaa" sapa Kyungsoo begitu masuk, Jongin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk, lihatlah raut wajah Jongin benar-benar tidak ramah. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo meremas ujung dressnya.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat saat ia menyadari kini kepalanya berada di dada bidang suaminya.

"Kenapa lama sekali heum? Kenapa sampai 3 hari Kyung?" kata Jongin sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Jongin melepas pelukannya kala Kyungsoo tidak juga membuka suaranya. "Ayo kita duduk" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sofa dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang masih shock.

"Jonginaa.. ak..aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo meremas ujung roknya lagi.

"Kita makan dulu, baru bicara" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan sumpit dan peralatan makan siang Jongin.

Kyungsoo sungguh merindukan prianya ini, beberapa hari tidak bertemu saja rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin makan yang terlihat seperti orang tidak pernah makan.

"Kau belum makan berapa tahun eoh? Lihatlah makanmu menjinjikkan sekali Jonginah" Kyungsoo mengambil tisu untuk mengelap pipi Jongin yang terkena makanannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

Jongin menaruh kotak makanan yang sudah kosong, Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu botol air mineral kepada Jongin.

"Terimakasih makan siangnya, Jadi ayo kita bicara" Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar mendekat ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku heum? Cabang baru sungguh menyita semua waktu dan energiku Soo" Jongin mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sangat bersalah padamu, membiarkanmu bosan dirumah, membiarkanmu menunggu berjam-jam dijanji makan malam yang kesekian, maafkan aku" Kyungsoo masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya justru yang keluar air matanya. Kyungsoo memang gampang menangis akhir-akhir ini. "Hey jangan menangis" Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo menangis kembali memeluknya dan mengelus punggung wanitanya agar tenang. Tuhkan, Jongin kembali membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Ketukan pintu diruangan Jongin terdengar, tak lama sekertaris Jongin masuk setelah Jongin mengizinkan tentu saja. Mengetahui raut wajah sang sekertaris yang kurang nyaman Jongin menghampiri sekertarisnya, tak lama sekertaris itupun keluar setelah menyampaikan keperluannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo galak

"Junmyeon Hyung memintaku mengantikannya bertemu klien dari Jepang. Mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

Kyungsoo? Hanya diam dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kesalnya yang sudah diubun-ubun belum sempat terlampiaskan kepada orang yang bersangkutan dan sekarang orang itu meninggalkannya lagi. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan juga keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat menuju mobilnya diparkir, begitu sudah duduk di depan kemudi Kyungsoo tak ragu-ragu untuk menginjak pedalnya. Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata sepertinya bisa membuat mood Kyungsoo sedikit lebih baik. Begitu sampai rumah Kyungsoo segera menuju kamarnya, melepar tas dan sepatunya tak lupa jam tangan beserta anting dan kalungnya. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi, menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin dibawah shower. Nafasnya memburu rasa kesal itu sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

"Tenang, Kyungsooyaa.. kau harus tenang lebih sekarang manjakan dirimu dan jangan pikiran Kim Sialan Jongin itu... Argghhh" Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri menenangkan dirinya.

Selalu berakhir dibawah shower untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, kemudian ia akan berendam di bathup dengan wewangian menenangkan. Ia akan berfikir kadang melamun dan jatuh tertidur.

•••

Hujan turun sangat deras malam ini, Jongin yang memang tertahan di kantor akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam pekerjaannya juga masih banyak. Apa Jongin kembali lupa menghubungi Kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah tidak tapi sampai sekarang Jongin tidak mendapat jawaban. Jongin juga sadar bahwa istrinya itu akan semakin bertambah marah sekarang. Katakanlah Jongin gila kerja, tapi keadaan perusahaan benar-benar tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Masalah terus datang dan Jongin juga tidak tega membiarkan kakaknya mengatasi sendirian. Masalah Kyungsoo, Junmyeon sudah memberinya izin untuk libur beberapa hari mulai besok. Setidaknya Jongin bisa bernafas sebentar.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari ketidurannya saat ponselnya berdering terus menerus, tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya.

"Kyungsooya, kau dirumah? Eomma di depan bisakah kau bukakan pintunya?" Mata Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya terbuka malas kini melebar. Kyungsoo melihat sebentar siapa yang memanggil ternyata Eomma Jongin. Kyungsoo segera membilas tubuhnya dan memakai bathdrobe kemudian membukakan pintu untuk mertuanya.

"Aigoo, kau mandi? Pantas saja eomma sudah memencet bel dari tadi tidak juga terbuka" ucap ibu mertuanya kala Kyungsoo membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah eomma, mianhae aku tidak dengar. Eomma datang bersama siapa? Diluar hujan deras" Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mertuanya duduk di ruang tamu

"Aku naik taksi, Junmyeon lupa menjemputku jadi aku suruh saja dia menjemputku disini" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu

"Eomma, aku ganti baju dulu sebentar, sebentar sajaa..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ibu mertuanya Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi memakai bathdropenya sungguh tidak sopan, menemui mertua dengan pakaian seperti itu. Untung saja Eomma Jongin sudah tau kebiasaannya menantu yang bisa dibilang ceroboh ini.

"Eomma, mau kubuatkan teh? atau eomma mau cokelat panas?" tawar Kyungsoo yang membuat eommanya terkekeh sebelum menjawab apa yang dia inginkan.

Sudah lama mertua dan menantu ini tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sambil menikmati minuman Kyungsoo dan mertuanya asik bercerita, hingga Junmyeon datang menjemput ibunya. Kyungsoopun langsung menuju kamarnya dan dia benar-benar melupakan suaminya dalam sekejap.

•••

Dengan senyum lebar, Jongin memasuki rumahnya namun rumahnya benar-benar sepi. Jonginpun menuju dan senyumnya kembali melebar kala melihat istrinya masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Jongin segera bergabung dengan Kyungsoo yang masih belum terusik. Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil yang sangat pas dipelukannya, namun suhu tubuh Kyungsoo sangat panas. Jongin membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan tangannya dikening Kyungsoo. Istrinya sedang demam ternyata. Jongin bangun dan menuju dapur untuk mengompres demam Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk separuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan jatuh tertidur menyusul sang istri.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat ia susah untuk bergerak, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sebuah lengan kekar sedang memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar sebelum menyisihkan tangan itu. Kyungsoo menyentuh keningnya dan mengambil handuk basah dikeningnya, kemudian menaruhnya di nakas samping ranjangnya. Kyungsoo yang memang usil kini menganggu Jongin yang masih tidur. Jari lentiknya kini sudah berada di pipi Jongin menariknya lembut, kemudian berpindah ke ujung hidung Jongin ia menepuk-nepuk pelan dengan telunjuknya. Kyungsoo yang sudah gemas akhirnya memilih menyium pipi Jongin sebelum mengigitnya.

"Aww.." Jongin berteriak saat Kyungsoo mengigit pipinya gemas, matanya yang masih mengantuk menjadi terbuka dan kantuknya menguap. Jongin mengelus pipinya dan menatap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kenapa mengigitnya? Sakit tau.." Jongin melayangkan protes yang dijawab dengan kikikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memasang wajah sebal saat melihat Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau jangan tidur lagi Tuan Kim Jongin Sialaan, aku masih kesal padamu" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Jongin.

"Aigoo, demammu sudah turun eoh? Kau sudah berteriak dan bisa memukulku" gerutu Jongin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kita bicara sekarang Kim, jangan menunda lagi aku sudah lama menahan kesalku" Kyungsoo sudah tidak berbicara santai suaranya penuh teriakan. "Mana ponselmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ponsel? Di kantong jasku, dan seingatku baterainya habis" jawab Jongin santai. Kyungsoo kini bungkam sambil memasang wajah garang, namun Jongin malah tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku sudah minta maaf waktu itu, aku kira kau akan bosan kalo kali ini aku bilang maaf lagi" Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Jongin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali bicara "Kau tahu Soo, perusahaan akan membuka cabang baru dan itu dibawah tanggung jawabku. Belum lagi salah satu saham di Singapura mengalami kemrosotan dan kerugian yang tinggi. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Junmyeon hyung mengurusnya sendirian"

"Aku tahu Jongin, aku tidak menuntutmu untuk selalu berhubungan denganku setiap saat. Apa kau tidak bisa mengirim pesan bahwa kau akan sibuk dengan meeting-meetingmu dan kau bahkan akan pulang telat? Tidak bisakah Jongin? " Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar "Atau ini salahku? Karena menjadi istri yang tidak pengertian? Apa aku sangat mengangumu Jongin?" Nada suara Kyungsoo merendah

"Aku tahu aku salah Soo, maafkan aku.. tidak kau sangat pengertian aku saja yang keterlaluan. Kalau kau kesal karena aku yang tidak menghubungimu, aku kesal saat kau tiba-tiba berangkat kerja?! Kita kan sudah membuat kesepakatan Soo.. Sekarang aku tanya kau bekerja dimana?" Suara tegas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menciut hingga ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Di kantor teman Yixing eonni, aku freelance sebagai reporter untuk majalah. Aku hanya sedang kesal Jongin, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu seharian di kantor. Aku hanya diam dirumah tanpa ada hal yang bisa aku kerjakan selain pekerjaan rumah. Ditambah kau sering melupakanku" Jongin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah..." Jongin membuka kedua tangannya, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menghampiri suaminya dan Jongin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau iri denganku? Aku kan bekerja sayang.. aku begini kan memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan biar kau tidak kesepian dan bosan lagi" ucap Jongin dengan menunjukkan smirk yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo lihat.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin dengan mata bulatnya dan mengerjap imut.

"Heum, kali ini aku janji dan tidak akan melupakannya.." ucap Jongin seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo. "Astaga kau memang selalu cantik dipagi hari, love.. " Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kita kau sudah tidak kesal padaku?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk di dalam dekapan Jongin

"Jonginaa, kenapa kau tidak pulang sampai 3 hari waktu itu? Kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau kesal, kau pasti akan menghindari hal yang membuatmu kesal, jadi aku sengaja tidak pulang agar kesalmu reda dulu baru aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku tidur di mobil juga di kantor" mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhae love... aku selalu saja tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku, aku seperti anak kecil" Jongin mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau melupakan morning kissku sayang.." Kyungsoo merona, kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas.

"Aku akan mandi dulu Jongin, baru kita sarapan bersama" Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya kemudian mengambil handuk di lemari.

"Kau akan mandi?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab anggukan Kyungsoo. Jongin segera turun dari ranjangnya kemudian mengendong Kyungsoo ala bridal.

"Ya! Ya! Jonginaa turunkan aku.. kau mau apa hah?" Kyungsoo meronta dalam gendongan Jongin yang kini sudah masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku kan sudah janji memberimu pekerjaan agar tidak bosan Kyungieaa... "

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? Turunkan aku cepat" Kaki Kyungsoo menendang-nendang ke udara

"Tidak, sebelum kita membuat Jongin junior dan pekerjaanmu nanti adalah mengurusnya" Jongin terkekeh

"Andweee" hanya itu yang terdengar sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

•••

Kyungsoo mengeliat dalam tidurnya saat matahari mengenai wajah cantiknya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Jongin disampingnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk prianya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jangan lupakan tangan usil Kyungsoo yang sedang mencubit-cubit gemas lengan Jongin. Jongin bilang Junmyeon memberikan libur selama 1 minggu jadi pagi ini Kyungsoo bisa bermanja-manja dengan Jongin. Dan tentu saja mengusili suaminya.

Jongin membuka matanya ketika tangan lembut istrinya kini sudah mencubit-cubit pipinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum melihat malaikatnya yang selalu cantik ketika bangun tidur. Pemandangan pagi yang mampu membuat Jongin ketagihan. Jongin memajukan bibirnya, yang kemudian dikecup singkat oleh Kyungsoo. Morning kiss. Jongin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dan diakhiri dengan ciuman dikenang Kyungsoo yang panjang.

Pagi manis mereka, terganggu kala ponsel Jongin berdering berisik. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Jongin kembali menaruh ponselnya di samping nakas, Kyungsoo yang menunggu jawaban hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya ketika wajah Jongin berubah muram.

"Maafkan aku love.. sungguh kali ini aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" Jongin bangun dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongiiiinnnn... kau bilang kau libur seminggu bahkan ini kau masih libur sehari kemarin... Ya! Tuan Kimmm kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal dan tentu saja tidak akan merubah keadaan. Tuan sibuk Kim Jongin akan tetap berangkat ke kantor bukan.

 **END**

 **Bukannya melanjutkan WAIT malah bikin oneshot gaje ini..**

 **Ini oneshot abal-abal yang butuh waktu 4 jam sambil nunggu dosen pembimbing.. tapi baru bisa upload malam..**

 **Soal wait sorry belum dilanjut lagi, moodnya belum muncul dan semangatnya juga gak datang-datang... Nanti bakal dilanjut kalau sudah mood, maybe setelah revisian selesai..hihi #malahcurhat -,-"**

 **Thank buat Kim673 dan yixingcom yang selalu hadir di 2 chapter "WAIT", thanks juga buat Lovesoo,unniechan1,nuperlan dan 9493 buat review dichap 1nya.. :****

 **Buat Sider, aku kan tahu keberadaan kalian... hihihi**

 **Jujur aja review kalian bikin author semangat lanjut, berasa ada yang nunggu ceritanya...**

 **Maaf kalo oneshotnya abal dan maybe gagal...**

 **Ditunggu riviuw dan saran-sarannya.. Authorkan masih newbie...**

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga suka..**

 **Sampai jumpa dicerita yang lain.. ^^**

 **~XieXie~**


End file.
